The Change of Fate
by OnyxHarmony
Summary: ((This is an background story for my Oni OC Viridis Rotavele belongs to me, as do Lee and Lila. )) Ah.. love between an oni and an aspiring sensei..or is it? Can one come back from a betrayal of the heart? One so used? Will she lose herself and corrupt his fate? Chen, you fool. You've forgotten that some schemes will bring nothing but misfortune.
1. Midnight Meetings

The realm of Ninjago. An interesting place, to be sure. People often sought to settle down here, or seek their fortune in the newly developing city. Still, despite the speed of progress...people needed help.

Viridis walked toward the requested meeting point, an empty road outside the still unfinished Ninjago City. Not many people knew she was an oni, as humans were still weary of her kind. She supposed this human heard of her through rumors, and decided to see if they were true.

"Why have you requested to speak with me?" Viridis frowned, watching the human before her.

Lee was nervous. He'd heard about this woman from one of the elders in his village. He took his hat off, bowing once out of respect.

Was she really an Oni?

"M-My name is Lee, Lee Tung. Someone told me about you hanging around this road late at night. Some elders in my village think you're a ghost because of how soon you leave the roads." He laughed, though the laughter quickly died when he saw she wasn't smiling. "Some of the legends about Oni say they possess the ability to c-cast spells and-"

She crossed her arms, eyeing him carefully. "-and you want my help, yes?"

"Y-Yes, please Miss. I'm uh..I'm not sure what you can do for me, but…" Lee took a breath to try and steady his nerves. "Y'see a crew of us are helpin' to build the city down yonder-"

Viridis raised an eyebrow. "Call me Viridis. Do you mean Ninjago City? It's not done yet, but what do you wish of me? How am I to help?" She could cast spells, sure. She was one of the more advanced in magics of her clan. Viridis was unsure how of how she could help. "I'm sure you wish for the city to be finished before or on the deadline you humans have set for yourself, yes? I wander into the construction in the late hours of the night, surely you can't be that far off from finishing from what I've seen."

"You'd think so, but we're about three months behind. Couple of our guys died from heart attacks. Guessin' they overworked themselves." Lee placed his hat over his chest, remembering his fallen coworkers.

"What would you have me do, then? I'm sure you're aware I'll require something in return." Viridis raised an eyebrow. After all, she wouldn't give something for nothing.

Lee is clearly worried about what she could want in return, but as long as he lives through it, everything would be fine, right? "Well I was thinkin' that maybe there was some way to...decrease my need for sleep, or food or somethin' like that." He shook his head. "We need to get this city finished, 'expand the land' as the boss says."

Viridis was puzzled, such a request would be tricky. He was human, after all. Hopefully she wouldn't accidentally kill him. "Suppressing one's need for sleep and food, so you can work more often. I suppose it can be done, though I will ask for something of greater value."

Greater value? Lee felt worry fill him like a lead weight. He was suddenly stuck in place, unable to move. What did she mean? "You won't trick me, right? What do you want in return?"

Viridis shook her head. "I am no going to trick you, no." She walked closer to Lee, looking him over. "What do I want in return? Such an interesting question. How old are you, Lee? Do you have any children? A wife?"

"I'm thirty-six years old, and I've got a ten year old little girl at home. Please, don't take her from me. She's too young to be taken from this life, Viridis." He watched her cautiously, afraid to say something wrong. "Lila ain't never done nothin' wrong in her life, and with her mother passin' just last year, things have been hard at home. I'm workin' this job to keep food on our table and a roof over our heads. Her Ma used to sell her pastries in the town market. We don't have that second income any more." Lee shook his head. "Boss says this job will pay off real big when it's all finished, aside from the weekly wage we get."

She listened to Lee trying to plead for his child, and held up her hand to silence him. "I won't take your child. Children deserve to grow up safe and healthy." Viridis considered the options of what her terms would be. "How about this. In ten years time, when Lila is an adult-and I will make sure that she is well established on her own in this world, I will cancel the effects of the spell. Sadly, this means you will die."

Die.

Lee was going to die, at age forty-six. He took a moment to steady his nerves. Whatever big payouts would come from this job, at least he wouldn't die hungry. His daughter would still be taken care of after he died, if he still took steady jobs.

Fate would be altered. Cut and sewn back together with a new path.

Viridis placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Are you ready? This may hurt." She knew very well that Oni magic was rather toxic to humans, so she would need to be careful. "I'll need you to stay still."

Lee silently nodded, watching her face. Perhaps it would be less painful if he focused on her.

There was a brief silence before Viridis began to focus, markings starting to appear on her face. "I am glad you are certain. I refuse to make deals with the unwilling." Her eyes filled with a soft lilac glow, and she tightened her grip on Lee's shoulder as her facial markings began to glow as well.

Then-with a sudden shock-the spell hits.

Lee was wrong. Oh god was he wrong about it being less painful if he focused on something.

Lee coughs as a purple substance drips from his mouth, making his eyes water. His lungs begin to burn, as though he were inhaling water. "Hhh-" His mind races, thoughts swimming about. Would he live through this? Is this what it felt like to drown? Another wheeze leaves him as the pain increases.

Viridis doesn't speak. She must stay focused, or the spell would fail.

Lee couldn't even scream. The pain coursing through his body had stolen his voice for the time being. He began to shiver, slowly shutting his eyes. This was for a better life. Not just for him, but for his daughter too. He could accept the pain if it meant everything would turn out alright. Soon, the pain made him collapse.

She was quick to catch him, since she had finished the spell. Viridis almost admired this human's resilient nature. She had felt his body relax halfway through the spell.

"Lee." Viridus gently shook him. "Lee, it is over." Worry filled her for a brief moment. Had she killed him? She hesitated, reaching forward so she could attempt to feel for a pulse.

"Mrrnh…" Lee flinched, letting out a cough as he tried to breathe properly. "Hurts…" He shifted uncomfortably in her grip, still in pain.

Viridis pulled her hand back, carefully standing Lee up. "It will hurt for a little while. Would you like for me to help you get home? You will need to rest, at least for tonight." She wasn't entirely heartless, he did have a child to get back home to after all.

Lee held his head, mumbling under his breath. He seemed to wobble a bit, staggering with each step.

"Pardon?" She frowned and tried to help him stand still. "I couldn't quite understand that."

He chuckled, looking up at her and giving her a tired smile. "I wouldn't want you to get caught by the villagers. Most of 'em don't take too kindly to Oni." Lee shook his head, leaning against her. "You're not at all like the legends-"

Viridis chuckled. "Well, I suppose some of us decided to stay in this realm and be civil." She shook her head. "Now, will you let me walk you home?"

Lee sighed and slumped against her, finally relenting. "Alright, alright. Listen...just get me home safe and then you hightail it outta there. People in my village got some oni bones carved into cutlery and cups, and wouldn't want that to happen to you. It ain't right. Ya got a right to live just as much as humans and dragons do."

Viridis chuckled softly as she put his arm over her shoulders and began to lead him down the road. "You're too kind for your own good, Lee."


	2. Goodbye and Hello

"Miss, have you ever been scared of death?" Lee coughed as he lay in his bed, blood left behind on the handkerchief he'd cleaned his mouth with. He knew what day it was.

Lila had come to visit a day ago, and hadn't questioned a thing.

Today, Viridis had come to sit with him.

"I've never really thought about it, Lee. We Oni live for a long time, if we take care of ourselves." Viridis sat down next to his bed, watching him. She'd checked in on them from the shadows from time to time over the last ten years.

The big payout from finishing the city had certainly helped Lee and his daughter, and he'd taken steady jobs to help keep their income up. A model employee, some of his bosses had proclaimed.

"A long time, huh?" He reached over and patted her arm, giving her a tired smile. "Ya make sure you take care of yourself then. I hope you live to see the next generations and then some."

"You've truly accepted you new fate, have you?" Viridis shook her head. "You are a strong willed human, Lee. Hardworking and trustworthy." Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall.

Handmade, excellent craftsmanship. Intricately carved.

It was beautiful, but her eyes were drawn to the time.

Lee didn't have much longer.

"Has she been written into the will of your estate?" Viridis had promised to make sure that Lila was well taken care of, after all. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Lee wheezed out a brief chuckle. "I did it right after we were paid for the city, Miss Viridis." Turning his head to look out the window, he shook his head. "Been rainin' for over an hour now, dunno when it'll stop. Still, it's nice to see the rain today. Good for the crops."

Viridis sighed and turned her gaze back to Lee. "Lee...are you sure this is okay?" Something stung in her chest. Perhaps she'd developed a soft spot for this particular human. She admired his will to do whatever it took to survive. To provide for his family, even if it meant his untimely death.

Was it safe to trust people?

Maybe just Lee.

He chuckled a little, taking her hand. "You worry too much, Miss. We made the deal ten years ago, and I accepted your terms. Though...you never did tell me what ya wanted in return."

Viridis shook her head. "It's not important anymore. I was different back then." She'd wanted to consume his body, a failsafe incase she couldn't curb her bloodlust if it ever took hold again.

Oni succumbed to a primal need to destroy and consume all in their path occasionally.

The passing years after the spell had been cast had made her change her mind. She watched Lila grow up, and Lee work his hardest. She no longer desired a failsafe. Despite what the consequences may be, Viridis had changed her mind about what she wanted. "My only wish now is for you to pass peacefully."

Lila deserved to bury her father and not an empty coffin, after all.

"Is it now? What about you? Are ya happy?" Lee looked back to her.

"I don't know. I suppose I am, it's possible." Viridis gently squeezed his hand. "Are you comfortable, Lee?"

"Ya, all comfy coz-" Lee was interrupted by a loud coughing fit that erupted from his throat, staining the handkerchief with a mass of red when he finally settled down. "-cozy. I promise." He cleared his throat. "How long do I have?"

A simple question, yet it stung.

"You have until the rain stops, Lee." She gave him a soft smile. "It won't be long, now."

Lee's gaze drifted down her face and settled on her eyes. "That's long enough, so long as you stay until it does. Y'know, I'm glad you came ta visit on the last day." He gave her hand a little squeeze. "Thank you, Viridis."

Soon, the rain pattered to a stop.

Viridis came to the funeral, though she sat in the back, listening to Lila speak about her father.

Throughout the whole speech, Lila kept glancing to the back of the room. She tried to make eye contact with the blue haired woman as she read, but the woman kept avoiding her gaze. Was that the woman her father had written about in his journal? Lila had gained possession of it when he passed a week ago. Lee had called her 'Viridis' in his entries, claiming she was a kind-hearted Oni.

Weren't Oni dangerous?

Lila's hands gripped the rough wood of the podium, clearing her throat and thanking the guests for coming as she ended her speech. "I'll see you all in the reception hall." Walking away and heading to the front door while everyone else went to the reception, she began trying to mentally prepare herself to speak to this woman. What if she was attacked? Eaten? Shaking her head and gently tapping the woman on the shoulder, Lila took a deep breath. "Miss, please. You knew my father, right? Is your name Viridis?"

Viridis tensed up, hand on the door handle. She let out a sigh and turned around, giving Lila a smile. "Yes, I did and yes my name is Viridis. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, just a moment-" Lila dug in her pockets, feeling around for the letter she'd found in her father's top dresser drawer after he passed. Pulling it out and carefully handing it to Viridis, she smiled. "I didn't read it. After all, it is addressed to you."

Carefully taking the letter, Viridis paused. What could it possibly be about? Lee hadn't known she'd been keeping an eye on them all these years, did he?

Lila gave her a small smile. "It's alright. He wanted you to have it. I'm guessing he never had the time to mail it to you."

Opening the envelope, she removed the letter and unfolded it.

Lila shook her head. "I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the reception hall if you need me."

Viridis watched Lila leave and looked back to the letter.

 _'Viridis, I don't know if I have much time. It's about three days from being exactly ten years since I met you and asked for your help on that road in the middle of the night. Y'now, at first I thought I might be a bit crazy. A year or so after we made that deal, I kept seein' shadows move out of the corner of my eye. Thought it might be some Oni after me, but you slipped up a bit one day. Saw ya in the reflection of my coffee mug one mornin' after I sent Lila off to school. Dunno why you'd wanna check in on us. Spell worked alright, ain't had to eat or sleep as much for a long time. Didn't just help my job, helped me make sure we had 'nough wood for the coming winters. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for agreein' to help me. You helped make sure my kid and I didn't starve to death while I worked on the city, and you helped us create a better future. You sure as hell ain't like none of the stories people tell their youngins in the village. I hope there are more kind Oni out there like you though, Viridis. I dunno if the hate for y'all will ever die down. It don't seem real likely in my lifetime, or Lila's. Makes me real sad, seein' people haul in slaughtered corpses of massive Oni to burn the meat off of and use the bones for cutlery and the like. I understand why ya hide behind the human disguises. Gettin' a little off track here, ain't I? Anyway, back to what I was talkin' about. Dunno if I'll see you again before the spell wears off and I pass. Would be nice, though. I consider you a friend of the family. If I don't see you again before I go, do me a favor. Take care of yourself, alright? Goodbye, Viridis.'_

Closing the letter and wiping at her eyes, Viridis closed the letter. She did her best to stifle the small sob that left her, clearing her throat and placing the paper back into the envelope as she headed into the reception hall.

Lee had truly been a kind soul.

Grabbing a cup and pouring herself a small cup of tea, Viridis stared into the murky brew. Things would be fine, right? Perhaps she would purchase a house in the city, and plan out her life from there. Or she could live out in the country in a small village. Maybe she would make some friends here, surely it wouldn't be so bad.

A gentle nudge snapped her from her thoughts.

"A pity he passed, is it not?" The man clinked his cup to hers, as though encouraging her to join the festivities and the toast in celebration of Lee's life. "He was a great builder. Lee even built my monastery out in the country three years ago. Sturdy walls for sturdy students, eh?" He grinned and lifted his glass in silent toast to the departed and took a sip. "There are many drinks here, yet you choose to drink tea. May I ask why?"

Viridis shrugged, looking around the room. There were quite a few people here, some she'd never seen before. A red eyed man in the corner spotted Viridis from across the room and lifted his cup in greeting, giving her a smile.

"I suppose I needed a cup of tea to calm my nerves, is all." Viridis said this as she nodded her head at the red eyed man, acknowledging his greeting. She turned to the redheaded man, raising an eyebrow. "Might I ask who you are, sir? I like to know the name of who I'm speaking with so I can address them properly."

The man chuckled. "It seems my student has noticed you. He's a friendly sort, though he struggles with himself occasionally." He gestured to the red eyed man who slowly waved at his Sensei. Taking Viridis's free hand, he pulled her a little closer and gently raised her hand to his mouth, giving it a small appreciative peck. "My name is Sensei Chen."


End file.
